Hückebein
| last = }} , self-referred as , is a group of Eclipse Drivers led by Curren Hückebein, first introduced in appears in::Force. Although their actual familial status is uncertain, they treat each other as family. Name The origin of the name "Huckebein" lies in the German children book from 1867–68 by (translated from German as Jack Crook, Bird of Evil, lit. "the Misfortune Raven"). It had been previously referenced by and, thus, in the case of Nanoha series, can also be a reference to: * A German WW2 jet plane , nicknamed "Huckebein"; * A in the series; * A n flying ace with the callsign from the series. Organization In chapter 5 of Force, it is revealed that they have a stable base of operations, an aerial battleship named Esquad Hückebein. They must possess considerable resources to upkeep their base, and equip their members. In the same chapter, it is said that each of them possesses their own Divider and Reactor, except Veyron who uses Divider-928 without a Reactor. Their preferred mode of ground transportation appears to be customized black motorcycles. A recurring motif associated with the Hückebein family seems to be hatred for the world, but their exact philosophy is yet to be detailed. All that is clear is that they seem to view themselves as being above the law, and that "might makes right"; thus, they have no qualms resorting to criminal activity to get what they want. This belief seems to stem from its members seeing themselves as "the poison of society", believing the only ones they can rely on are each other. Because of this, they seem to truly care for fellow Eclipse Drivers, provided they aren't enemies, as seen by how quickly they warmed up to Thoma, Lily, and Rosalia. They also tend to refer agents of society (i.e. the TSAB) as "public servants". Curren acknowledges herself the leader of the Hückebein family, although Fortis apparently handles most organizational tasks in her absence and Stella is the helmswoman of the Esquad Hückebein. Cypha has claimed to be one of the founding members of Hückebein but her position in their hierarchy (if any) is uncertain. In addition to the seven members introduced at the introductory stage of the story, as mentioned by Curren in chapter 17 there are also "kids" traveling elsewhere as well as some other "relatives", implying there are more members in the group. In Force Hückebein are a terrorist organization in Force. They seem to be after Thoma's Divider and Lily-Strosek, whom they call "EC Reactor", presumably to use them as weapons for their terrorist activities. Recently, though, Cypha has judged Lily to be "defective". Agito comments in chapter 3 that Hückebein's activities usually leave a lot of collateral damage (fatal injuries, destroyed or stolen equipment), supported by the murder of the three Saint Church nuns by Veyron later in the chapter. It appears that Signum and Agito have been in pursuit of Hückebein for some time. In Force, Fate, Teana and Shari soon joins them in it. In , it is revealed that at least some of their crimes have been attributed onto them as convenient scapegoats by the Vandein Corporation. In retaliation, the Hückebeins raid and destroy a Vandein research facility. Members Category:Factions Category:Families